pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Macy Brown
Macy Brown is a main Cure from Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight. Appearance She has shoulder length dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes wearing red glasses. During the warmer months, she wears a lilac t-shirt, jean shorts, white knee socks, and black side laced boots. During the winter, she wears a dark blue down jacket, jeans, and blue UGGs. Her uniform for Etoile High School, she wears a dark blue blazer with the school crest on her breast pocket over a white dress shirt with a blue tie, dark blue gingham skirt, white stocking, and black Mary Janes. During P.E, she wears a white and blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. During formal events, she wears a violet a-line neck gown with a blue belt around her waist, two gold bracelets, amethyst earrings, black stockings, and blue heels. Her PJs are a lilac nightgown and dark blue sweats. As Cure Starlight, her hair becomes waist length and out of the ponytail turning Aquamarine and her eyes turn purple her glasses stay wearing two gold Star barrettes with purple stones in the middle, a short sleeved dark purple dress with a violet skirt with a yellow belt with the skirt having purple clothe hanging over the skirt with yellow lines down the edging, violet stockings, and purple and blue knee length boots. As Magical Starlight, her hair grows longer turning icy blue and her eyes turn a pale silver, her barrets turn pure white with angel wings behind it, the dark purple dress turns pale blue with the violet skirt turning icy blue with a belt turns white turning into a sash with a huge bow, the purple over skirt is white and the line turning pale yellow, her stockings turning white and her boots turn a pale shade. Personality She's sweet, kind, caring a bit naive with a bit of airheadedness to her but is serious when it comes to helping people. She loves cooking, sewing, weaving and doing crafts. Background Childhood She was found on the Brown's door step with only a pocket watch with her name inscribed on the front. Growing up she was kind of picked on because of both her trusting nature and usually got taken advantage of. She also found out she has vision including if someone she knew or herself getting hurt. Due to one of her visions, she saved Derek from a major injury from being hit by car and the two became good friends ever since and she was introduced to Evan when Derek brought him over for a playdate and three became close friends. Becoming Cure Starlight Trial and gaining her Fantasy Form Becoming Eclipsed Starlight She started to fall under B.Rose's control when she planted a false vision in Macy making her weak enough for her to take over her body stealing away her heart making her cold. She fought her former teammates until they found and freed her heart and broke her free. Cure Starlight "The Power of an Eternal Wish! Cure Starlight!" ""永遠の欲望の力！キュアスターライト！" "" Eien no yokubō no chikara! Kyuasutāraito!" Macy uses her Star Compact and shouts "Pretty Cure, Magical Power!" Attacks: * Wishing Force Category:Blue cures Category:Purple Cures